Naruto shippudden arc: Kiba's pain
by Larenzo177
Summary: A naruto shippuden story arc I made. Treat each chapter as an episode! DONED. Yepp. There WILL be sequal, as this is really just the start of a big storyline. I'll be working on new things for a bit tho. Enjoy.
1. Homecoming

**NARUTO SHIPPUDDEN**

**KIBA'S PAIN ARC**

**CHAPTER 1 – HOMECOMING**

The hidden leaf village was still full of joyful citizens weeks after Naruto's return. After defeating Nagato, Naruto was treated like loyalty and Danzo was promoted to the sixth Hokage while Tsunade was in a coma.

Kiba Inuzuka was distraught. He had just discovered that his life long teammate and friend Hinata Hyuga had told Naruto how she felt during his fight with pain. Why was he distraught? On the one hand, Naruto could turn her down and she would be crushed. On the other hand he could accept her and show her a love she had always wanted. A love that Kiba always wanted to give... He had been in love with the shy Hyuga heiress since they first met in the academy. But either way, Kiba loses. He stood on a rooftop late at night, viewing the peaceful night. It was the annual leaf village valentine festival. He sighed. Nearly everybody he knew was out with a date. Hell, even Shino went with some girl he knew. But Kiba stood alone on the roof. The only girl he wanted to go with always saw him as just a friend. Always in second place to that blonde idiot... A silent tear slowly travelled down his cheek. As he continued to stare out at the village.

Shikamaru was running through the valentines festival. Well, he was actually running from Ino. She had been bugging him all night. Really, aren't girls such a drag? The lazy ninja landed on a rooftop and noticed a familiar, wild shinobi standing alone, crying silently.

"Uh... kiba?" The dog boy gasped and quickly wiped away all his tears. He took a deep breath, then turned to face his friend with a toothy grin on his face.

"Hey Shikamaru, what's up?" Shikamaru closed his eyes. He could see the forced smile.

"I saw you uh... crying... you never cry. What's wrong Kiba?" Shikamaru pestered. Kiba was quick to change the subject.

"Why aren't you at the valentines festival?" He said. "Don't have a date?" Shikamaru sighed.

"I was with Ino, but she was just too troublesome. So I snuck off. I could ask you the same question." He replied. Kiba looked at the ground.

"Uh... no date..." He murmured.

"That's it? That's why you were crying?!" Shikamaru asked in disbelief. Kiba doubled back.

"What? N-no! No! That's not it.."

"Then what is it?" Kiba didn't reply. "It's Hinata again, isn't it?" Kiba silently nodded.

"I heard. That she confessed to Naruto." He murmured.

"Well, what did he say?" The jonin asked.

"I don't l know... They haven't seen each other since they got back. So Naruto hasn't had a chance to reply..."

" He could turn her down. He's still pretty caught up on Sakura you know" Shikamaru retorted. KIba clenched his fists.

"Yeah... then her heart is broken. And... and I can't fix it..." Shikamaru could hear his voice shaking. He was tearing up. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't good with this stuff, but he knew how much Kiba loved Hinata. He figured it out back at the academy, when they were best friends. He saw from then on how much Kiba tried to get her to notice him. When she never did. Always Naruto...

"Kiba.." He began.

"I'm goin' home... See ya Shikamaru.." Kiba muttered, sniffing before leaping away before Shikamaru could react. The lazy ninja sat at the edge of the roof and sighed.

"What a drag..."

_**Oh right!!! FIRST NARUTO FIC!**_

_**KIBA: YAHOOO!! And it's about me!**_

_**ME: Your heart is broken...**_

_**KIBA: Oh right... 'bursts into tears'**_

_**NARUTO: HEY! This show is called NARUTO not KIBA! That's another anime! When do I come in?**_

_**ME: Chillax. Next chap dobe.**_

_**NARUTO: YES! BELIEVE IT!**_

_**KIBA:...**_

_**ME:...**_

_**NARUTO: What?**_

_**ME: Uh.. until next time.. please review... see ya!**_

_**NARUTO: WHAT?**_


	2. An order

**NARUTO SHIPPUDDEN**

**KIBA'S PAIN ARC**

**CHAPTER 2 – AN ORDER**

Shikamaru was lying in a field full of pure green grass, watching the many clouds float aimlessly overhead. His tranquillity was interrupted by the figure of Ino Yamanaka peering over him with a scowl on her face.

"NARA!" She roared! Shikamaru opened one eye slowly with an 'I don't really care' look plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry about last night Ino.." He stated in a monotone.

"YOU SHOULD BE! YOU UP AND LEFT WHILE I WAS IN MID-SENTENCE!" Ino retorted angrily. Shikamaru just looked past her at the clouds.

"HEY! Are you even listening to me!?" She continued. The lazy ninja sighed heavily and stood up to face her.

"Sorry Ino. I – I just have a lot on my mind..." He murmured. He was not sure if he should tell Ino or not, but maybe she could help. After all, she knew a bit about girls. She was one right? Right?

"What's up?" She asked with worry, completely forgetting that she was angry.

"It's Kiba"

*

Danzo, now known as the sixth Hokage sat in his office surrounded by many papers and forms. He had been working tirelessly to return the leaf to it's former glory after the invasion of Pain. A knock on the door tore him from what he was doing and took all his attention.

'They're here..' he thought.

"Come in!" He bellowed. Several ANBU officers entered the room all bowing upon seeing him.

"You summoned us? Lord Hokage?" One of them stated courteously. Danzo smirked.

"Yes, I did." He said. "I have been working on restoring the villages power."

"Go on sir." An ANBU uttered.

"And I have realised we cannot do that while we have weak clans in our village..." The Hokage stated matter-of-factly. The officers were shocked.

"W-what are you saying!?" The ANBU stuttered.

"We need to eliminate those clans. Only then can the leaf be strong again."

"We won't – no... we can't do that!" An ANBU spoke up. Danzo shot him a death glare.

"I am Hokage! So, like it or not, you must obey me!" He roared. The ANBU looked at the ground, knowing he was right.

"Now...I have compiled a list of the weaker clans." He said, picking up one of the forms from his desk and handing it to and officer.]

"We will start with..." Danzo closed his eyes and placed a finger on a random name from the list.

"INUZUKA! Soldiers! You know what you must do. And I want it done by tomorrow!" The ANBU slowly nodded and left the Hokages office. Danzo smiled, pleased with himself and sat at his desk.

"It has begun..."

*

Ino sat with Shikamaru in the grassy field. He had just finished telling her about Kiba and Hinata, the Hyuga heiress' love for Naruto and the dog shinobi's situation.

"I... I don't know what to do Ino..." Shikamary began. "Kiba and Naruto... They're both my trusted friends and comrades... What should I do!" Ino looked solemnly at the ninja.

"There's...nothing we can do..." Shikamaru was shocked. "We have to leave it up to them..." She sighed. She had to admit she did prefer Kiba to the annoying fox boy but she had to leave it to them. Shikamaru gave her a sad look...

"I guess your right..." There was an awkward silence between the two as they just looked at each other. The slience however, was broken by said annoying fox boy running towards them yelling.

"SHIKAMARU!" He yelled. "KAKASHI SENSEI NEEDS YOU!" The lazy boy broke away from Ino and turned to Naruto.

"G'bye Ino..." He muttered before walking towards Naruto. Ino could tell that even though he knew she was right, he didn't like the decision.

'Poor guy.. He really cares about his friends...' She thought solemnly before returning to her family's flower shop with a heavy heart. Shikamaru however was now walking through the leaf with Naruto.

"What does Kakashi need Naruto?" He asked, bored. The kitsune grinned.

"He needs you to be a part of our mission! Not a big one..." Naruto pouted. " But a mission anyway!"

"Who else is on this mission?" Shikamaru asked.

"Uh... Me, Sakura, Sai, Hinata and Kiba." Shikamaru inwardly gasped. He could tell this wasn't going to go down well.

_**WOOHOO! CHAP 2! AND SOOOOOO SOON!**_

_**NARUTO: I WAS IN THIS CHAPTER!**_

_**ME: Uh huh!**_

_**KIBA: 'sniff' I wasn't...**_

_**EVERYONE: aaaaaaaaaaaaawwww**_ .................

_**KIBA: This story is about me!**_

_**NARUTO: Do ya wanna medal?**_

_**ME: Uh... please review! See ya!**_


	3. Tension

**NARUTO SHIPPUDDEN**

**KIBA'S PAIN ARC**

**CHAPTER 3 – TENSION**

Naruto and Shikamaru finally arrived at team 7's training grounds. Stood there were Sakura ( who was busy chatting with Sai) Hinata ( Staring at the ground with a worried look on her face ) and Kiba, who had his hand on Hinata's shoulder while murmuring something inaudible to her.

"Ah, there you are." Kakashi Hatake appeared in a cloud of smoke to Naruto, who instantly fell.

"KAKASHI SENSEI! Don't do that! Ya know it scares me!" Whined Naruto. Kiba chuckled. "Huh? You think it's funny do ya dog breath!?" Said Naruto through clenched teeth. Hinata gave a look at Naruto before turning to Kiba, who was now stood upright.

"Pretty much." Teased Kiba. Naruto approached the dog shinobi.

"OH YEAH!? WELL I –" He was cut off by Kakashi, who stood between the two arguing ninja.

"Settle down you two." He said. "Save it for later." Sakura ran up to Naruto and puched him on the head.

"Don't overreact Naruto..." She said angrily. Naruto held his head and whined.

"S – sorry Sakura..."

"Well then." Kakashi said. "Let's get going."

*

The true mission went smoothly. Some documents had been captured by rouge nin and had to be returned. The reason so many skilled ninja had to be sent was because the ninja had been dealing with Sasuke Uchiha and his team hawk. No true information on the team had been discovered, to everybody's annoyance. On the return trip Sakura, Naruto and Sai were busy chatting while Shikamaru and Kakashi discussed the mission. Kiba stood behind everybody watching . Hinata walked slowly in front of him, playing with her fingers.

'_I don't believe it..._' Kiba thought. '_Naruto... he...he still hasn't spoken to her... The greatest girl in the world just told him that she loved her...and...and...' _Kiba got angry. Really angry. He clenched his fists tightly. They grew white and eventually began to bleed - badly. His teeth were scraping and the noise was audible. The horrible sound was heard only by Hinata.

"K-Kiba? Are you okay?" She glanced worriedly at Kiba's blood soaked fists.

"I – I'm fine Hinata..." Kiba replied, trying to calm down. "Has... has Naruto talked to you yet?" Hinata looked sadly at the ground.

"No... but I'm willing to – I'm willing to wait for him...." She murmured, blushing. Kiba looked at her, startled.

"I've told you TIME and again Hinata! He's not worth it! Leave him, you could do much better. After all, he's too stupid to see what's been right in front of him..." The dog ninja trailed off.

"Hey! Kiba! Hinata! What's up!?" A blonde shinobi called from far ahead of them. Kiba sighed and looked at Hinata with a look mixed with sadness, love, empathy and bravery. He was trying to put every emotion he could think of in one look. One look, to try to describe how he feels about her.

"Hinata... go talk to him..." Kiba began. "He – he can't say no..." Hinata grew bright red and looked at Kiba, confused. She then straightened up, took a deep breath and grew a determined look on her face.

"I – I will... Thank you Kiba. Thank you for everything..." Hinata gave him a quick and friendly hug before running towards Naruto. Kiba watched her and sighed.

'There goes my life...' He thought sadly.

_**MWAHAHAHA! OWNED KIBA ! :P**_

_**Oh, and plz review. PLZ!**_

_**G'bye!**_


	4. Discoveries and sorrow

**NARUTO SHIPPUDDEN**

**KIBA'S PAIN ARC**

**CHAPTER 4 – DISCOVERIES AND SORROW**

Kiba sadly trudged behind the rest of the group, watching Naruto and Hinata happily holding hands in front of him.

'_That should be me..._' He thought. He didn't hear it all – he didn't really want to. But all he knew was that Naruto & Hinata had talked things over and had decided to give it a try. Naruto had said that he did really like Hyuga heiress so he was taking her out when they got back to the village. Kiba had also noticed Sakura glaring daggers occasionally at Hinata...

"Well, were here!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Welcome home!" With a wave, the copy ninja disappeared into the leaf village, followed by the new couple. The rest followed on slowly, but Kiba remained. Shikamaru turned to him and sighed.

"Kiba..." He began. "I'm sorry..." Kiba did not reply. He just stood there, tears that he had held in for so long began to fall freely. He closed his eyes and looked at the ground.

"I – I should be happy. Because n-now she's happy..." Kiba's voice began to break slightly. Shikamaru put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Come on. I'll walk home with ya'." He said. He may have been lazy, but he knew when he needed to comfort a friend. Kiba nodded slowly and they set off.

*

The walk was long and tiring. Neither shinobi said much, and both kept well clear of the subject on Hinata. Suddenly, several Jonin shot past the two, knocking Kiba over. They said nothing and continued to run down the street.

"Bastards..." Kiba growled as Shikamaru helped him up.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked. "Aren't they going towards your place Kiba?" Kiba said nothing and started to sprint down the road as fast as he could.

"KIBA!" Shikamaru called, racing after the dog ninja. Kiba just ran.

'_What happened_... ' He thought, worried. He turned the corner to his house and was stopped dead in his tracks. Fire. Blood. Wreckage.

"N-no...NO!"

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!**_

_**CLIFFHANGER! AND YES, I AM A BITCH! A SHORT CHAP YES, BUT NEXT WILL BE REAL LONG! **_

_**SEE YA!**_


	5. Pain

**NARUTO SHIPPUDDEN**

**KIBA'S PAIN ARC**

**CHAPTER 5 – PAIN**

Shikamaru finally made it to Kiba's house and stared in horror. Kiba was gone and he understood why. The house was in flames, walls destroyed and blood littering the floors. There was a crowd around the abode as several Jonin began to carry the bodies of Hana, Tsume and... Akamaru away... The lazy ninja turned his head in sorrow.

'_I hope Kiba's okay..._' He thought

*

Kiba was stumbling through an empty field, his eyes blinded by stinging tears.

"Why... why... why... why..." Kiba continued to repeat the same words under his breath shakily as he moved on and on in no particular direction. He finally ran out of energy and collapsed into a heap, sobbing uncontrollably. Just then two figures approached, which then turned into Hinata and Naruto. They were walking together through the field, hand in hand and smiling. They stopped a few yards from Kiba's defeated form, but did not notice him. Naruto looked into the Hyuga's eyes and blushed.

"I - I had fun tonight Hinata..." He said smiling. The heiress went bright red and smiled ever so slightly.

"M - me to N – Naruto..." She replied. The both blushed again and looked deeply into each others eyes. They slowly leaned into each other and entered a passionate kiss, filled with love. Kiba stared in horror, sadness and unbelievable pain as new tears were released. The couple broke apart as it began to rain slightly.

"Come on." Naruto began. "Let me take you home." And with that they left the destroyed KIba to himself. The dog shinobi lay there in the rain and cried.

'_Mom... Hana... Akamaru...Hinata... I lost them _all' He thought... '_I lost my mother, my sister, my best friend and the love of my life in one day..._' He couldn't hold it in any longer. He was angry, sad, confused and alone and he just needed to scream. So he did. He screamed loud and hard into the rain. The tortured sound carried it's way into the village and woke many people. Kiba's eyes began to burn as he held them shut. He didn't care, he hurt enough. Eventually the ninja collapsed again and looked at his reflection in a nearby puddle and grimaced. He saw how he had changed. He saw the burning tears covering the cold dead eyes of the rinnegan embedded in him. And he gave up and lay there, still crying, all alone...

*

Late that night Kuenai was awoken by a knock at her door. She angrily trudged to the door and swung it open.

"WHAT!?" She yelled. A brunette boy with red tattoos looked up at her with sadness.

"Sensei..." Kurenai looked into KIba's eyes and shuddered. She knew what she was looking at.

"Oh, Kiba..." Kurenai flung her arms around him. Something very unusual for her to do, but something KIba had gotten used to when he came to talk to her about Hinata. Kurenai invited him in and they sat down together.

"So, Kiba... Tell me everything..."

*

After Kiba had gotten through telling her everything that had happened, Kurenai sat there with tears rolling down her face.

"And sensei..." Kiba continued shakily. " I came to tell you that I'm leaving the village..." Kurenai was startled.

"What!?" She asked in disbelief and sorrow.

"And to ask you not to ever tell HInata about the things we talked about. It would... only hurt her..."

"K-Kiba..." Kurenai managed. The said ninja rose from his seat and headed for the door.

"Goodbye... Sensei..."

**ITS SOOOO SAD! SNIFF! **

**I know I promised along chapter but I was tired. At least it's longer than the last one!**

**P.S : COME ON! REVIEW! I KNOW PEOPLE READ SO WHY DON'T THEY ALL REVIEW! WAH!**

**UH... See ya!**


	6. Sayonara

**NARUTO SHIPPUDDEN**

**KIBA'S PAIN ARC**

**CHAPTER 6 – SAYONARA**

Upon hearing what Kiba had just said, Kurenai's usual stern attitude returned in a flash.

"What!? Kiba! You can't leave the leaf!" Kurenai ordered. The canine shinobi only sighed and looked at the ground.

"Kurenai... There's nothing left for me here..." He sadly reasoned. The sensei stared in disbelief.

"KIBA! You can't say that! Aren't your friends worth anything to you?" Kiba turned to the door again.

"It would only hurt more to stay here..." He replied.

"Look..." Kurenai began, frowning. "At least think it over for a while. Naruto won't be here, he's gone to the meeting of the five Kage's." Kiba opened the front door.

"I'm sorry..." Within a second, Kiba was gone. Kurenai became frantic.

"No... NO!" She ran off into the village, searching for somebody...

*

Kiba was silently strolling through some woods near the village. He didn't know where he was going, he just needed to be as far away from the leaf as possible... He sat down against a tree and began to eat a cinnamon roll he was carrying in his backpack. He sighed again.

"Atleast it's quiet here..." His tranquillity was suddenly broken by a thud. He turned and heard several more thuds coming from the same direction. And then some footsteps. It sounded like three people... No four... Yes definitely four.

'_Who are they..._' He thought. Several voices became audible.

"That was too fun..."

"Yeah..."

"I mean come on! Did you see all that blood! Man! Those Kage's sure can bleed!"

"Quiet Suigetsu! Sasuke was the greatest back there... And besides your voice... bothers me..."

'_Sasuke!?' _Kiba looked down at the ground.

"For God's sake Karin! Is there any part of me that DOESN'T bother you!? HEY! WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!"

'_Karin? Suigetsu?_ _Is that... Sasuke's team hawk_!?'

"Hey... Do ya' think that Akatsuki guy will be mad at us for missing one of the Kage's?" Suigetsu, who was now visible along with the rest of team hawk asked.

"Stop panicking..." Jugo replied. The team walked right past Kiba. The Uchiha stopped in his tracks. Karin turned to Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Kiba..." Sasuke stated.

"Sasuke..." Kiba replied The rest of the team turned to the Inuzuka.

"You know this guy Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked, clutching the hilt of his executioner's blade.

"Yes." Sasuke began. "Kiba. Look at me." Kiba looked up. His cold eyes were now visible.

"I knew it. How did that happen Kiba?" The Uchiha prodigy asked in a monotone. The Inuzuka scoffed.

"Like you give a shit..."Kiba replied. Sasuke kneeled down to Kiba's level.

"You'd be surprised."

**SORRY BUT I'M ENDIN' THIS ONE HERE!  
MWAHAHAHAAH!**

**Kiba: OMFG! SASUKE!**

**Sasuke: Hello there XD**

**Kiba: OMFG! XD!**

**Uh... see ya!**


	7. Grave news

**NARUTO SHIPPUDDEN**

**KIBA'S PAIN ARC**

**CHAPTER 7 – GRAVE NEWS**

Naruto, Yamato and kakashi returned to the leaf badly wounded. The three of them slowly limped through the village, receiving many a worried glance or look of confusion. They sat down on a bench near the centre of the village and sighed.

"We failed..." Kakashi murmured. Naruto clenched his teeth.

"Sasuke... Why... He's... With Akatsuki!?" He exclaimed loudly. He stood up and punched a nearby tree hard, which resulted in a lazy ninja falling from the top of it and landing on his head.

"Hey Guys." He stated bluntly, yawning. "Did you have to wake me up?"

"Uh..." Naruto began before Yamato cut in.

"Shikamaru, Send a message to the council... Danzo has been assassinated..." shikamaru's eyes widened.

"As –assassinated?" He asked.

"Yes, along with all the other Kage's..." Kakashi finished. Naruto faced Shikamaru with sad face.

"By Sasuke..."

*

A certain Hyuga Heiress heard Naruto's yelling from at her team's traning grounds.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed to no one in particular. She blushed and proceeded towards the sound fast. The girl closed her eyes and remembered what had happened last night... She failed to notice however, the cloaked figure she hit into. After collapsing and quickly dolling out apologies she finally noticed it was Shino Aburame she had made impact with.

"Shino!" Hinata exclaimed. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it..." He began. "Where were you off to in such a hurry?" Hinata went red.

"Well, naruto came b-back from his mission and..."

"Oh right. You're a couple now. I heard." Shino knew of Kiba's feelings toward Hinata and it saddened him to think of how his friend was doing.

"Well, let's go see him..." Shino continued. Hinata nodded.

"Right!" she replied as they hurried off to the blonde shinobi.

*

Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato and Shikamaru were chatting about the mission and the latest goings on in the village. Shikamaru had just got through telling them what had happened to Kiba's family. The three ninja were speechless.

"K-Kiba..." Naruto murmured, swallowing a lump in his throat.

Does anybody know who attacked them?" kakashi asked. Nara shook his head.

"No... not a clue..." He replied sadly.

There conversation was interrupted by Hinata and Shino running towards the group.

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped before hugging him.

"Hey Hinata..." Naruto replied before hugging back.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked. She could sense something was amiss.

"And how did your mission go?" Shino added. A crying Kurenai was walking towards the group, interrupting the chatter.

"K-Kakashi... I-I didn't know where else to g-go..." She sobbed.

"Kurenai sensei!?" Hinata exclaimed.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked with worry.

"I-It's Kiba! He... He's left the leaf village...forever!"

**HEHE... The plot thickens hey?**

**P.S: Thanks for all the reviews :D I LOVE 'EM!!!!**


	8. Sasuke's insight

**NARUTO SHIPPUDDEN**

**KIBA'S PAIN ARC**

**CHAPTER 8 – SASUKE'S INSIGHT**

Kiba continued to walk through the woods with Sasuke. He had suggested to his team that he talked to Kiba alone, and they had complied.

"Kiba...Pain is felt through bonds. Bonds with friends, family, lovers... You need to sever those bonds to be rid of the pain..." Sasuke finished. The dog shinobi gave a hollow smile and stopped walking.

"Why do you care if I'm in pain?" He asked. The Uchiha stopped and turned to him.

"Because I know what it's like to lose everyone you care about." He replied coldly before continuing to walk. Kiba thought for a moment and sighed.

"I... I don't think I can sever these bonds..." Kiba said sadly. "With any of them..." Sasuke turned round again.

"I'm not sure how love feels... But I do know that if you cannot sever those bonds mentally... You will have to destroy them." The prodigy stared at the look of shock, fear and pain on the dog boy's face and held out his hand.

"I want to help you sever those bonds. In ANY way I can..."

*

The group of ninja stared at Kurenai in shock at what they had just heard.

"K – Kiba..." Hinata murmured sadly. Shikamaru clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Naruto doubled back.

"WHAT!? We have to get him back! I – I won't lose another friend..." Naruto trailed off and looked to the ground.

"Sasuke..." Shikamaru clenched his eyes shut and looked at the ground. Trying not to burst.

'_WHAT!? Naruto's still thinking about SASUKE!?_' He thought, furious. Shino was startled.

'_Kiba... Did all this hurt that much?' He thought._

"I'm sending out several tracking insects. They should be able to locate Kiba's chakra and report back to me." Shino stated in an unusually worried voice. Several insects crawled up the Aburame's neck and flew off in different directions. Naruto nodded and looked at the sky.

'_Kiba! We will find you, AND BRING YOU HOME!'_

_*_

Kiba stood there and contemplated the offer he had just received in shock.

"So... you're...you're..." Kiba was cut off by Sasuke.

"Come with me." He stated before grabbing Kiba's arm and using a transportation jutsu.

The duo reappeared on a small hill overlooking the hidden leaf village.

"Kiba. This village has only given you hurt. Just like me. Join us, and strike down the leaf..." The team Hawk leader proposed with a determined look on his face. The Inuzuka turned to the village and sighed.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Team 8." Iruka began. "Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame. Kiba smirked._

'_YES! I'm with Hinata!' He thought._

_FLASHBACK_

_Naruto lay on the ground bleeding. A young Kiba stood above him smirking._

"_Can't... lose here... hokage.." Naruto muttered. Kiba laughed._

"_YOU!? BECOME HOKAGE? Even though you're weaker than me!? You don't ACTUALLY think you can become Hokage!? Tell you what though... I'll become hokage in your place!!!"_

_FLASHBACK_

_Kiba hit the floor bleeding. A triumphant Naruto cheered loudly in the chunin exam stadium. Kiba grimaced._

'_No... I lost... And I failed Hinata... I promised myself I would beat him... To prove to her I'm worth something... More than him... But no...' He thought sadly. Some medical nin approached and lay him on a stretcher. As he was being taken away he noticed Naruto returning to his team. Kurenai pushed Hinata slightly and she approached Naruto._

"_N-Naruto..." Hinata began, shaking. Kiba watched in self pity as he saw Hinata give Uzumaki some medical cream. After a while she came over to him, slot more confident._

"_This is medicine. For Kiba and Akamaru." She stated._

"_Thanks Hinata, but you should start worrying about yourself... If you get Neji or that sand guy, FORFEIT immediately..." Hinata slowly nodded and walked away. The dog nin shed silent tears as he was carried away. He saw the look in her eye when Naruto won. The happiness, the joy, the lack os any concern for himself. _

'_Why Hinata...'_

_FLASBACK_

"_Hinata... go talk to him..." Kiba began. "He – he can't say no..." Hinata grew bright red and looked at Kiba, confused. She then straightened up, took a deep breath and grew a determined look on her face._

"_I – I will... Thank you Kiba. Thank you for everything..." Hinata gave him a quick and friendly hug before running towards Naruto. Kiba watched her and sighed. _

'_There goes my life...' He thought sadly._

_END OF FLAHSBACKS_

Kiba looked at Sasuke blankly.

"What do you say Kiba?" The Uchiha asked. Kiba said nothing. He silwntly reached for his headband and removed it, dropping it to the floor.

"Let's go..." He muttered. Sasuke nodded and they ran through the woods.

'_Goodbye everyone, Goodbye... Hinata...' Kiba thought._

*

Several minutes later, the group of shinovi were anixiously awaiting the arrival of Shino's bugs. Said Aburame was standing silently, until a small insect landed on his hand.

"It's back!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Did it find Kiba?" Shikamaru asked. Shino looked at the bug for a few seconds.

"Yes... Let's go!" Shino ran off, followed by Hinata, Naruto and Shikamaru. Kakashi, Yamato and Kurenai walked towards the Hokage's tower awaiting the ninja's return.

*

The group of shinobi shot through the tree's, following Shino.

"Left!" The insect user ordered before making an sharp turn left and landing on the ground. The group assembled next to him. Shino's bug flew from his hand and began to fly around.

"My insect will show us were he is, but apparently he's near here..." The Aburame stated. The bug darted around before silently landing nearby on a discarded leaf handband.

"No..." Hinata murmured, starting t tear up.

"We were to late..." Shikamaru sighed sadly. Naruto clenched his teeth and picked up the headband.

"Kiba...KIBA!!!!!!!!"

**PHEW! LONG CHAPTER!**

**Sorry about the text messing up at the end, WORD IS A BITCH! Hehe..**

**Anyway, OMFG! KIBA JOINED TEAM HAWK!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SEE YA!**


	9. Reporting

**NARUTO SHIPPUDDEN**

**KIBA'S PAIN ARC**

**CHAPTER 9 – REPORTING**

The now five members of team Hawk silently strolled through the woods. Suigetsu had a bored look on his face, practically dragging himself a long. Karin was silently eyeing Kiba. It seemed like his chakra was nearly as strong as Sasuke's.

'_How_?' Karin thought. '_Is it those eyes_?'

Jugo stopped in his tracks. He bowed his head and growled slightly. Suigetsu was the furst to notice and he turned around.

"Jugo? You okay?" He asked. The bipolar man looked up and roared, the curse mark visible on his face. He lunged for Kiba. Grabbing his throat and shoving him against a tree.

"I'M GONNA' KILL YOU NEXT!" He roared.

"Sasuke! You have to do something!" Karin practically ordered. Uchiha did nothing and began to walk on.

"Look again." He said. So she did. Karin gasped. Jugo's cursed seal began to disappear as he stared into the Inuzuka's eyes. Kiba was glaring at him. Not appearing frightened for his life at all.

'_I don't care anymore..._' He thought.

Jugo fell backwards panting. Kiba stood emotionless. Suigetsu and Karin were speechless.

"Are you done?" Called Sasuke. The dog ninja silently went to catch up with the genius as Karin and Suigetsu sat there bewildered.

"How the hell...?" Suigetsu asked to nobody in particular.

*

The peaceful silence the group was experiencing was broken by the voice of a certain dog shinobi.

"Where are we going anyway?" Kiba was pretty amazed he hadn't asked that question earlier. Karin replied.

"Reporting." The red head stated. The Inuzuka was clearly not happy with the answer.

"To who?" He asked with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Them." Sasuke replied. Confused, Kiba turned to Sasuke and noticed two figures wearing long black cloaks with red clouds.

'_Akatsuki...'_ The Inuzuka thought. Sasuke strolled up to Madara.

"You betrayed us..." He stated through clenched teeth. Madara chuckled.

"I did no such thing, Zetsu did that under his own will..." A huge figure emerged from the ground next to Kisame.

"Hello Sasuke..." The figure spoke as it solidified into Zetsu.

"Enough pleasentries..." Sasuke began. "We did what you asked. The Kage's are dead." Kiba's eyes widened.

'_All of them? Danzo? G- Gaara?'_

"You now have no control over us. We're leaving." Sasuke finished and began to walk away.

"Very well Sasuke... But... We could help you. Get revenge..." Sasuke

stopped at Madara's words.

"What?" He asked in a monotone. Madara smirked.

"If you help me with my moon's eye plan... Then Akatsuki could help you get revenge on the leaf... What do you say?" Sasuke looked at the ground for a second.

"I...I..." He stammered confused. Madara walked up to Sasuke and placed a hand on his shoulder as he smirked behind his mask.

"Capture the tailed beasts for me... and we will have revenge..." Sasuke turned to Madara and nodded.

"Very well..."

**ITS BEEN TOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG!**

**Sorry about the short chaps DEAL WITH IT lol**

**My word goes really gay and leaves random spaces after a while now, anybody know how to fix that? **

**Anyway, ooooooooooooh! SASUKE WILLING JOINED AKATSUKI!**

**Kiba: Hehehe.... I'm a rebel.........**

**See ya**


	10. I am Akatsuki

**NARUTO SHIPPUDDEN**

**KIBA'S PAIN ARC**

**CHAPTER 10 – I AM AKATSUKI**

Back in the leaf everybody was feeling down. Naruto was sitting in the schoolyard on the same swing he sat on all those years ago, thinking.

'_Kiba... Sasuke... why are they all leaving us...Why?' _His silence was interrupted by Shikamaru, who went to sit on the ground in front of him.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" He asked, confused. The lazy ninja sighed, a look of sadness on his face.

"I think I know... why KIba left the village."

*

Madara Uchiha stood in front of his followers. Zetsu was arguing with himself quietly, Jugo was watching Suigetsu – who was poking Karin. Sasuke was leaning against a tree, which Kiba was sat in. The former team Hawk now stood in their long black cloaks and watched their new leader. Madara began to speak.

"I have just discovered Kisame was killed while fighting the Hachibi..." He said with relative disinterest. "Akatsuki cannot continue to lose members – in fact, akatsuki needs more members. Members to replace those lost. Zetsu." He ordered. The ninja turned to look at him.

"I need you to go and find a man named Kyutai Matoru." He threw a scroll at Zetsu, which he caught skilfully. "Here are directions." Zetsu nodded.

"Right..." And with that he disappeared into the ground. "For now we will still need one more member..." Madara looked at the ground, concentrating. Kiba, who was sitting in the tree was bored out of his mind.

'_Why am I even here... I don't care about how many members we need. And why is he asking us!? Does he expect us to go pull somebody out of the damn ground!? I mean come –' _Kiba suddenly realised.

"Madara." He said calmly. The Uchiha looked up with great interest to his new disciple. "I can get you your new member..."

*

Naruto sat with shock at what Shikamaru had just said.

"He... loves her?" He asked for about the fifth time. Shikmaru nodded sadly.

''_I-I always seem to cause pain... Why?'_ Naruto thought.

"NARUTO, SHIKAMARU!" A voice called to them. The duo turned to see Sakura, standing by the school gates.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura panted, it was clear she had been running.

"Akatuki have – been spotted *pant* near the village!" Naruto looked up and furrowed his brow.

"Those bastards..." He said angrily. "Let's move!"

*

Kiba and Madara strolled through a thick wood. Madara was growing impatient.

"How much farther..." He asked. Kiba stopped.

"We're here..." They were in a clearing full of rubble. Madara turned to Kiba, angry and confused. The dog ninja looked at the rubble and made a hand sign.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU – FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba launched himself at the rocks destroying them instantly. The Uchiha looked into the now gaping crater and smirked at what he saw.

"IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME!"

*

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata and Shino were searching on the outskirts of the leaf for Akatsuki. The intel from Kakashi was that two members were seen near the village. Sakura suddenly pushed everyone back and motioned to a small clearing. A man with a long black and red cloak stopped there.

"God's sake... why do _I _have to dig up some stooge..." The man brushed some white hair from his eyes and continued. Sakura turned to Shino, who nodded.

"Got him." He stated. Naruto smirked.

"Then let's go!"

*

Kiba, Madara and the newly repaired man continued through the woods.

"It's been a while... Hidan..." Said Madara. Hidan scoffed.

"Tobi is the leader of akatsuki... I was down in the fuckin' hole WAY too long..." Suddenly a figure appeared in the clearing.

"Suigetsu?" Kiba asked. The man looked up and spoke.

"Yeah... Sasuke's got me down here to help you back... He doesn't want his deal to be jeopardised..." He stated, rolling his eyes. Hidan stopped on top of a rocky cliff face in a field.

"I need to eat something first..." He moaned.

*

The leaf ninja tore through the trees, following Shino's tracking insect.

"He's just here..." Shino stated as they flew into the open. The stood at the bottom of a small cliff. Naruto looked up and saw a figure facing the other way.

"HEY! AKATSUKI!" He roared. "TURN AND FACE ME!!" The figure remained where it was, but was joined by three other members.

The group was startled.

"You..." Shikamaru began, looking at Hidan.

"YOU!" Hidan roared, reaching for his scythe. Sakura motioned to Suigetsu.

"He... was on Sasuke's team..." Naruto was too engrossed with the leader.

"Madara..." The uchiha laughed and looked at the motionless figure.

"Ah... The Jinchurikki... Are these friends of yours?" The akatsuki members, along with the ninja turned to look at the figure. It slowly and painfully turned the face the leaf ninja, it's head down. It slowly looked up, revealing it's tainted eyes. He stood emotionless, the breeze blowing his cloak. Kiba glared at Naruto.

"No."

**MWAHHAAHAHHAHA! I was gonna end it in tis chapter but i HAD to end it this way.**

**OooooooH! Kiba met his buddies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S Sorry for the lateness!!! :P**

**See ya**


End file.
